


forbidden

by ateezie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Difficulties, Idol Life, Implied homophobia, M/M, Metaphors, Oneshot, Other, a little sad, closeted romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezie/pseuds/ateezie
Summary: „is it forbidden to stare at him?“ mark asked a bit exasperated. johnny frowned. „in some parts of the world it is. can’t tell if we’re part of it.“
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Romantic - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	forbidden

Mark was stuck with his overfilling adoration for co-member and close friend Donghyuck. Because just like his stage name says, he was the full sun for Mark. 

-

„hey mark, stop staring like that, it’s really noticeable.“ johnny nudged his dongsaeng from the side. 

„is it _forbidden_ to stare at him?“ mark asks a bit exasperated. johnny frowned. „in some parts of the world it is. can’t tell if we’re part of it.“ 

his eyes were set on haechan. the younger looked ethereal and mark couldn’t help but stare. mark sulked, feeling angered by the fact his group member had to remind him to not stare too long at another member. because it’ll be showy. people will notice and make dumb, dumb but maybe truthful, rumors up about them. they’ll be the next hot topic in the media and eventually receive serious warnings from their management. 

mark didn’t like the idea of it, and he was sure neither did donghyuck. somehow it irritated not only him but also the other members, why exactly fans liked to see them being all touchy, close and lovey-dovey with each other but when it came to the real thing they backed up. 

mark didn’t even want to imagine what kind of shitstorm would break out. if a fellow member came out to be actually homosexual, liking the same gender, their fans would step back faster than the flash. 

they love to see a fantasy but dare to act disgusted when it becomes reality? crazy. 

mark couldn’t believe this nonsense, that he had to call people like these his fans, it grossed him out sometimes. 

darting his eyes back to johnny, who seemed to be occupied with something else than bothering him about being... epiphanically in love, he looked at haechan again. the maknae was being pet, touched and brushed around with make-up by the stylists, trying to make him look as pretty as possible. Mark thought the younger didn’t need that superfluous masking, he was already pretty enough. the prettiest he dares to say, confidently. the details on donghyuck were no joke. even if it looked simple, there was more to that than just pure simplicity. it was quite complex actually. 

the eyes had their own unique shape. he liked having these eyes put on him (he would never admit that though) - the little scar on one of the blinkers, basically a little reminder of his accident with jeno and the microphone. it had hurt badly, mark still remembers the younger being whiny about it, tears flossing down his cheeks and now it added a charm and another remembrance detail to his beauty. his boopy nose, mark would love to place a kiss on it someday, 

someday meant probably never. 

the somehow always soft and tender lips, that get taken care of so well, they never lose their pinkish color, he guessed. Another thing that mark really adored about haechan; his cheeks, doesn’t matter if chubby or slim, they looked unbelievably cute- stuffed with food was his favorite sight. Oh mark loved seeing the younger eat well, it occurred quite rarely. 

the way all of these parts concluded to a shining face, embracing beauty over all the standards and radiating perfection and imperfection better than anyone else. donghyuck is the prettiest and everyone knew it, even if some were too stubborn to admit it. 

including mark. 

it’s not like he was ever asked, but not to make anything conspicuous, he always replied with topic changing words. though people may have noticed the change in his behavior towards haechan. he liked being more open about the fact that he adored the younger excessively. that he found him cute in every possible angle, even while doing aegyo; _especially_ when doing aegyo, to be exact. he liked talking about donghyuck. he always does. he can’t shut up about the younger. simply not in his dictionary: stop talking about haechan? nope, nowhere to be found. and it’s not even like he wanted to stop. Mark knew haechan could be an attention seeking and in conclusion attention winning person. haechan always liked all eyes on him, it made him feel special. mark wanted to make him feel special. all the time to be honest. and he really tried. But having thousands of comments barging in everytime he seems to be more vocal about it comes off as really annoying. 

and he meant the hate comments, not the appreciative ones. 

donghyuck just needed to be given attention and praises. _And_ maybe mark was just found to be the perfect person to do that. he may have been rejecting any skinship, form of affection from the younger in the past years. although he really wanted not to. he feared getting talked about on. but with realization hitting his conscience, he started wondering about haechan‘s point of view. the boy just wanted attention from someone he truly liked, loved, anywhere at anytime, 

but he didn’t receive that. 

Mark learned to not give a shit anymore, it was quite difficult, a whole battle to take and let me just say, he wasn’t good at playing video games. But he gave in. He gave in and started flooding the younger with all the affection and love he’s kept in himself over the years. He wanted to be even more blunt about loving haechan. Almost provoking the haters, the supposed-to-be **fans**. 

Now, every time he observes the younger, he can’t help but say a word about him. a good one. And he was proud of it. If he was accepted by donghyuck, it was enough for him. Because what really mattered was donghyuck and donghyuck only, not some pretentious fans. homophobic people are irrelevant. the withered grass blades.

Mark felt a finger poking him in the arm and his name being called several times. He snapped out of his bubble for today, noticing haechan vanished from his previous spot. Johnny next to him chuckled. „are you done now? you really _can’t_ help it, can you?“ he stood up, motioning mark to come with him as they were going to shoot now. 

the boy just sat there. „yeah.. i cant.“ he mumbled.

„mark _hyung_! come on now, old man!“ the sweetest voice in the universe filled his ears. suddenly mark jumped up, seeing a smiley haechan in front of him. he looked even prettier close-up. mark smiled at him fondly. „your stare was pretty intense today, hyung, i think you’ve topped your record.“ haechan winked at him with a giggle. mark widened his eyes and lifted his hand to haechan‘s neck, about to touch him. haechan squeaked fearfully, running off to the others like a little child. Mark grinned. Maybe his day is going to be saved. With haechan by his side, he’s sure to overcome any dark clouds in his sky.

Even if it was _**forbidden**_. 

**Author's Note:**

> found this old scribble from 2018?? in my notes and i thought i´ll post it before vanishing lol. enjoy!


End file.
